A Dream Of Tomorrow
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Set after Fang. Rated T for my paranoia. After Fang leaves, Max has a plan to take away the pain of remembering him. Update: Way more then this summary happens, that I didn't anticipate. -Now Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers for FANG. Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, or any character names that I don't make up. I also don't own the passage from Fang's note. I don't own Edward Cullen or that plot.**

Flying is truly beautiful.

Soaring high up, the warm air soaking through your feathers, shining down on you but not blinding you.

Flying with your family in one piece, holding hands with your beautiful boyfriend as you go.

Your boyfriend giving you one of his rare smiles, you seeing the longing for alone time in his eyes.

You land soon, and your boyfriend and you walk off into the forest alone.

He gently places his arms around your waist and kisses you. You lose yourself in his kiss, his touch. It's just you and him, together and alone.

He pulls away gently, still holding you. You realize you are both breathless.

"I love you." He says, smiling at you.

"I love you, too." You reply, smiling back at him.

You kiss again, deep and passionate. Your life is beautiful, and all you think about is his arms gently pressing you closer and closer, and his soft lips on your own.

And then, you wake up, and you realize your life actually sucks, your hot and sweaty, and your dream becomes a nightmare.

That, my friends, would-of course-be what happened to me. In my dream I had been soaring gloriously, not a care in the world, my ENTIRE flock together.

In reality, my flock was not whole. We had unwanted guests of the scientist and bird-boy types, and I was missing someone. Of course, it had to be the one that was almost literally my right wing, my soul mate, my perfect other half. Whether some idiot scientists believed it or not.

In reality, we were on the run everyday, and now we were down a fighter, plus a human who we should probably protect. I mean, he is my father after all.

Ha. It makes me laugh just to write those words- my father. Actually, it doesn't make me laugh, because I'm crying, and laughing and crying unless your crying happy tears is redundant, isn't it?

So lets back up a little, shall we? My boyfriend-ex-boyfriend, actually- left me yesterday, leaving behind a stupid note in which he said he loved me. If 'ya love something, run away from it, isn't that how the metaphor goes? Or was I taught wrong in my, what, thirty days of schooling? That's not including being at THE School, you see, but I mean actual school, not a bunch of evil scientists randomly taking tests on us and making us run on hamster wheels for their pleasure. Aside from that fun part of my life-ha-, now was the worst time in my life. I had loved him, so much. He was my freaking world, and I thought I was his. I guess I'm just conceited.

And, for the record, I'm not some physco ex-girlfriend. I didn't chase him down with a chainsaw, because even though I wanted to, I was too weak to do anything.

I guess he had re-read New Moon a few too many times, and gotten his brilliant idea from Edward Cullen, a sparkly depressed fictional vampire. It would be awesome to see Fang sparkle. Maybe if he actually comes back in twenty years, I'll bring some glitter. If I even go. I mean, what's the point? "Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it."  
That's what he had said. He's said I can bet on him sticking around, too, though, so I highly doubt he'll even come find me. Or if he does, the red-haired wonder and their 1.5 kids will be in tow. I can't believe he called me sweetie. It makes him sound like a creepy old guy. Or my dad, which is just...ew.

"Max...?" It was my mom, knocking on my bedroom door. I didn't answer, I wasn't sure I could muster up the strength to say anything. She walked in, and saw me laying in a heap on my bed, the covers tangled around me, my pillow and eyes wet from tears. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.  
"Oh, honey..." She gently pushed the hair away from my face. "It'll be okay." I shook my head and started sobbing more. That damn idiot, he was gonna pay... After I could control my crying for more then five minutes. My mom just lay down with me and stroked my hair. She occasionally murmured something about how it was okay, and how I would be okay. But I knew it was all a lie. I already had a plan.

I wouldn't be okay, but I'd be better then I am now, without the constant reminder of him.

I was going to go find an evil scientist or someone like that, and let them run tests on me, let them experiment with me, but I knew the Flock would find me. Instead, I would cut off my wings. Then I couldn't be a part of the flock anymore. They would leave me next time we got attacked, and I would die or be captured or whatever if I hadn't already died of loss of blood.

I had the perfect time to do it, too. Everyone was going to be gone tomorrow, my mom was going to be at work, Ella at school, and everyone else was planning to go see some new movie. I didn't get how they could do that, I thought they were upset that he had left, but it gave me the opportunity I needed. And I was grateful for that.

I couldn't think about it right now. I knew it would hurt, both physically and emotionally.

I hated Dylan, and quite frankly, I wished he had left, not Fang. It was Dylan's fault he had left. He had convinced him that he was a ticking time bomb.

Well, Dylan, now your gonna lose me, unless you stay here and die with me. It's your fault I'll be dead. I think I'm going insane, and I mean this honestly. Is it even possible to go insane when you already have a Voice inside your head, you can fly, you used to be dating your best-friend brother type person, and you live with a talking and flying dog, a seven year old mind reader, an insane scientist, and bird-kid edition of a Ken doll?

Nope. Didn't think so. So maybe I'm just completely melting down.

**Author's Note: Please review. Sorry it's short. I made it as long as I could without making it sound really stupid haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **  
**I don't own Maximum Ride, or the characters.**

**Note: So sorry I didn't update for 8 days. Normally I'm better about that...:O. Anyway, I'll post chapter three tomorrow to make up for it. **

**WARNING: Be prepared for Malyn, or Dax or whatever you call Dylan + Max. I hate it, too, but hang in there, this is just a quick stop on the way to Faxness! :)**

Chapter Two:  
It was finally the next day, and the flock had just left. I had gone for one last fly last night, and now I was in the kitchen, my wings outstretched. I grabbed a kitchen knife, and before I could ponder it any longer, I placed the blade where my wings were connected to my back. I slowly began to cut, pain searing through me and blood pouring out. I wasn't even a quarter of the way down when the knife was knocked out of my hands. I gasped and spun around, punching the person who had knocked it away.  
"Ow! What the hell?" The person yelled.  
"I could ask you the same thing!" I yelled back. I finally saw who the person was, and he just pissed me off more. It was Dylan.  
"I came back, and saw you here, trying to cut off your wing. How was I supposed to react?" He replied, slightly calmer then before. For a second, I stupidly lost myself in his gorgeous eyes. Then I snapped out of it.  
"You should of let me do it! I don't want to be a part of the flock anymore, Dylan. I want to be on my own and away from everyone and everything that reminds me of him." I couldn't believe I was telling him the truth. I should of lied.  
"Max, don't ever try to hurt yourself again." His voice was gentle now, and he brushed a piece of my hair away from my face, tucking it behind my ear. He began to lean in towards me.

Instead of being smart and running away from him, I let him lean towards me. Soon his lips were on mine, his hands gently rubbing in-between my outstretched wings. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and I realized how stupid I was being. I almost pulled away, but something told me not too.

The kiss finally ended, and we were both breathless. I desperately wanted to kiss him again, but somewhere in the back of my obviously messed up mind, I knew I couldn't betray him, the one who had left. I kept my arms around his neck, locked in the embrace. I stared into his eyes, and saw that he was smiling.  
"We fit together." He said, and that made me realize our bodies were pressed together, and we did kind of fit together like puzzle pieces... Ugh! Max, shut up!

I nodded, and pulled away from him, unwrapping my arms from around his neck and crossing them over my chest awkwardly. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I let him, because it felt good. I knew it was wrong, but it felt so...right... He gently touched my wing, inspecting the damage. He patched it up with something and I pulled it back in.

He led me to the couch and I sat down, and as soon as I did, he sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. He turned his head towards me and began to kiss me again.  
"Dylan...stop..." I mumbled, gently pulling away from him.  
"Max, we're made for each other." He replied simply. He caressed my cheek, smiling.  
"No...I can't...I can't do this." I said, beginning to doubt what I was saying.  
"You don't have to stay here, if it reminds you of him...We could go off together, alone." He said, looking at me seriously.  
Barely resisting jumping into his arms and agreeing, I said, "No."  
He sighed. "Why can't you just admit you love me, Max?"  
"Because I don't know if I do. I love Fang." I replied, sighing, also.  
"Well, I love you." He said, emphasizing the you part.  
I had never been told I love you by a guy in person. Fang had said it in his letter, but that was different...This wasn't a letter, this was life. I was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, I needed to live. Maybe I couldn't wait twenty years, maybe I needed to live before my life was over. So, in a moment of stupidity and weakness, I pushed Dylan so he was laying down, and layed down on top of him. I kissed him hungrily, roughly. It felt amazing, my hands in Dylan's hair, him running his hands up and down my back. I broke apart from him, breathless, just for a second. "Maybe I love you, too." I replied, and then went back to making out with him.

Fang POV:  
Leaving her was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life, but I knew I had too.

I was a danger to her, my beautiful Maximum, and to the rest of the flock-my family. I was a danger to Jeb and Dylan, too, although I really couldn't of cared less about hurting them. Especially Dylan. He thought he could have MY girlfriend, MY best friend. He was wrong.

Then again, now, I assume he could have whoever he wanted-including Max. Technically, I guess she was single now. I guess I was, too, and I could go fly off into the sunset with Lissa or Brigid or someone.

I didn't want a red-haired wonder, I wanted what I had. Or what I used to have, I guess. I wanted Max back, whether I was supposed to lead my own flock or not. She was my life, my world, the reason I got up in the morning. God, I sound corny. But it's true, Max was my everything. I had lied in my letter. If I came back, I wouldn't leave again. I would stay there with her forever, because I couldn't resist those big brown eyes, that beautiful face.

I'm a lot weaker then I let on, to tell you the truth. Especially when it comes to Max. I had only been gone two days, and I already wanted to go back. Maybe I should...  
No. I can't, I can't risk hurting Max.

I sighed, landing in a tree. I fell asleep there, wanting to be with Max. I wished I hadn't ever left, whether I was a danger or not. That night I dreamed of Max, and of the flock.

Twenty years of this was gonna be absolute hell.

**Author's Note; **  
**I'm sorry, non-Dylan fans. I hate Dylan, too. _Keep reading_, please. Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I write like JP? Do I look like JP? (You can't see me, but no, I don't.) Would I ever kill the hearts of girls everywhere by taking Fang away-TWICE IN ONE FRIGGIN' BOOK? No to all three, so I must not own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang POV:**  
_I smiled one of my rare smiles as I saw the horrified look on Dylan's face. He had walked into Max's room to wake her up, and found Max and I snuggled up under the covers. I had snuck into her room last night, and we had talked a little bit, kissed, and then she had cuddled into my chest and fallen asleep. I had fallen asleep with her._

_Then suddenly, Dylan's next words turned this perfect moment into the climax of a horror film. For me, at least, and for all you Fax fans out there._

_"Your cheating on me?"_

That had been my dream last night, and I wasn't quite sure if I was glad that it was a dream, or terrified that maybe it was a sign of reality. Was Max with Dylan now? Had she already moved on?

I mean, it's not like I wanted her to dwell on me for the rest of her life, but I thought she could maybe wait longer then three days. She wasn't my girlfriend anymore, or my best friend, probably, so I had no say in what she did. Not that I really did before, though, I mean she's MAX.

I had really screwed up this time, but I couldn't take it back now. I had to move forward, with my life and with my plan.

I dragged my sorry ass out of the tree I currently called home, and started flying towards the first place I could think of going-the place some random girl had emailed me to meet her after I had sent out my 'looking for mutant freaks' message. Probably some crazy fangirl, but then again why should I flatter myself? Maybe it was legit. Did I honestly just say legit? I've been around Nudge too long...

Finally, after about a two-hour non-stop flight, I reached my destination. Sure enough, a girl was waiting there. She looked normal, so I began to worry. She kind of smirked when she saw me. "I'm guessing your the bird-boy." She said, glancing at me.

I shrugged. Oh, me, and my way with words.

"Ah, the quiet type, eh? I'm cool with that. I'm guessing you want to see what those wacky scientists did to me." She said bitterly. I hoped it wasn't bad. Maybe, say, something that links her back to Itex. Besides her DNA, I mean.

"Sure." She looked kind of surprised that I could even talk, but quickly wiped the surprise off her face. Glancing at her face, I realized she had yellow-y orange-y eyes, like a cat. Hmm...

She took a few steps away from me and then jumped forward, and at first I was afraid she was going to face plant into the concrete. She didn't, though, instead, all of a sudden, there was a freaking cheetah in front of me. What the hell?

It was the girl's same eyes, and after a pained expression from her, I watched her turn back into a human.

I stood there, stunned.

"Meow." She said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, yeah. I'm supposed to be like the Erasers. A werecat instead of a werewolf. They didn't find me useful, though, so here I am."

The girl-I still didn't know her name-looked about my age, maybe a little younger. She had dark brown almost black hair that was weirdly long, those yellow-orange eyes, and she was skinny. I suspected she was like the flock and I, with her metabolism and all that.

"You got a name?" She asked me, sounding annoyed.

"Do you?" I replied. I needed to know if I was F-Nick of Fang here.

"I go by Sylvia. It means, "From the Forest". Since I'm a Cheetah, get it?" She snorted.

I held back a smile. Maybe I could get along with this girl. "My name's Fang." Whatever, might as well tell her my real name.

She nodded. "Nice name. Fits your personality. It's dark."

What the hell do you say to that? Some of you people that are good with words might be able to think of something, but not me. I shrugged, instead.

She nodded and we stood there kind of awkwardly, until I unfurled my wings. She grinned.

"Pretty." She said, smirking.

Ugh. My wings are not pretty. **(A/N: No, Fang, their gorgeous! :D)** Nor have they ever been called pretty. Beautiful, yes, by Max. Strong, yes. But never pretty.

"Follow me." I said, and then we started off towards the place I had decided to stay for the night. I had planted my stuff there, plus food. My new life was officially starting. I was moving on.

Just like Max, if my dream was right. I prayed it wasn't; and that's saying a lot. I do not pray. It's not that I don't believe, well I kind of do kind of don't...Wait, why am I explaining my religion to you? Anyway, it's saying a lot, because I haven't prayed since we were in that Church, on the run from the cops. And that was by default, really. (See: First Book)

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure Sylvia means from the forest or something like that... If not, please pretend. Next chapter is Max.**

**I am so sorry I didn't post this earlier! My laptop was broken. And the next chapter will come tomorrow or maybe tonight.**

**Thanks for the review! (Sad face at the lack of plural, but I'm still grateful even for the singular. xD)**

**Please review! And all that stuff! And I'm sorry it's short. Minor writer's block here.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I do own Damien, until he runs away. Random wierdness, now on with ADOT.**

**Max POV: **

I woke up in my bed. With Dylan. Snuggled up with Dylan, in fact. At least we still had our clothes on-that was a good sign. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep with Dylan on the couch.

I opened my eyes, to see Dylan smiling down at me. He kissed me on my forehead. "Good morning, beautiful."

What do I do? Run away? Kill him? No, that's a little extreme. Instead, I remembered my philosophy from last night-_Just live, Max._

"Morning." I mumbled groggily. "Where's the flock?"

"Asleep still. We're the first one's up." He said. I glanced at our positions; his arms were wrapped around my waist, mine around his neck. We were laying facing each other now, originally I had been up against him. I nodded. "That gives us some alone time..." He mumbled.

I could only see him looking at me lustfully for a second before his soft lips were on mine. I kissed him back, what the hell. Might as well have some fun-Fang's probably already with some chick.

We were soon interrupted by Iggy walking in. He heard the noises and sighed. "Okay. Break it up-now I know why they sent the _blind_ kid in here. Anyway, breakfast."

I rolled my eyes and kissed Dylan one last time before changing and going downstairs. Dylan and I sat next to each other, and I looped my ankle around his.

And then, I realized what I was doing.

I was doing all the things I did with Fang-I was trying to replace him with Dylan. How stupid am I? I could never replace Fang-he's my best friend, my actual soulmate. I quickly unhooked my ankle, earning an odd look from Dylan. I stood up from the table, now I got odd looks from everyone.

"I'm leaving." I informed them, before running outside and jumping into the air.

I had been flying for about an hour before I heard someone behind me. I spun around to see...Iggy? He had followed me? Well, duh, I'm an idiot. Obviously he had found me: he was behind me.

"What the hell do you want, Iggy?" I asked, fixing myself so I was flying beside him.

"Max, what's up with you? I find you making out with Dylan, and now your randomly leaving the table acting all pissed off?" He looked frustrated, and I sighed.

"I don't know. I don't have any freaking clue. I wish I did, Ig...I'm so confused." I said, not quite as pissed off as I had been before.

"It's okay, Max." He said. Iggy's normally not nice, but now he was being nice. But, hey, I'll deal.

"I miss him so much. I guess I was trying to replace him? Ugh. I hate him so much for doing this!" I said, hating myself even more. I was so stupid! I had cheated on the guy who may die before I see him again! Damn me!

Iggy nodded, and then an evil grin spread across his face. "I have a plan."

"For what?" I asked, curious.

"Getting Fang back."

He told me his plan, and I grinned back at him.

"Perfect."

**TIME LAPSE: One week later.**  
**Fang POV:**  
I sighed as I felt breathing on my neck, and I turned to see Sylvia reading behind me, and shut my laptop. "Your so creepy, Sylvia."

She shrugged. "I don't care."

I was starting to get why Max hated when I snuck up on her: it was really annoying. Sylvia did it all the time.

Sylvia and I worked well together: She could take any threats from the ground, and I could take them from the sky. She was very fast, and she knew how to fight. She was also quiet: Not like me, but nothing like Nudge. By worked well together, I meant as a Flock. I still wasn't over Max, by any stretch of the imagination.

I had been re-reading an email from a guy who claimed to be a mutant. We were going to meet him tonight.

"Wonder what this one is? Hopefully it's not some creepy fan-guy. That would be weird." Sylvia said. We had gone to meet someone about three days ago, and we had found a very non-mutant girl, about thirteen. She had a crush on me.

I nodded, and picked up my pack. Sylvia picked up hers, and we walked together to the alley we had planned to meet the guy in: it was really close to where we had been staying.

When we got there, a guy about my height was there. Probably my age, that would be perfect. Three fifteen year olds. (Well, Sylvia thinks she's fifteen. But it still works.) The guy had on jeans and a black T-Shirt, and he had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey." Sylvia said cautiously. We had decided she could do the talking, since I'm not so good at greetings.

"Hey." The guy replied. "I'm Damien."

Sylvia glanced at me, and I shrugged. "I'm Sylvia, Mr. Darkness over there is Fang." She gestured to me and I rolled my eyes.

He nodded.

"So what are you?" I asked, since Sylvia hadn't said anything yet.

"Besides amazing?" He snorted. "I'm like you." He replied, and then he pulled off his jacket and unfurled his wings. About fifteen feet, pure brown.

Sweet-another flyer. "'Kay. Unless your one of Them, I guess your in."

Author's Note: Partly a filler. I couldn't think of any other neat powers, so viola; Another bird-kid. If you have any ideas you want to tell me to use, review with them. Why not PM me? Because PMing confuses me. xP

Anyway, thanks for the review. I need another review to motivate me for the next chapter, how 'bout it?

Review. Please. Flames aren't welcome, because I'm out of graham crackers, and therefore cannot make s'mores.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own iPod shuffle or iPhone. (Actually, I own both, but not the company or name...Ha-ha.)**

**I don't have my own website, I haven't gotten any books published, I don't have movies and TV Shows based off of my books, I was never turned down by twenty-six publishers until someone realized I was amazing, and I am most definitely not a sixty-something year old man. So, last time I checked, I am not James Patterson. If I'm not James Patterson, how could I own our feathered friends and their book series? Right. I don't.**

**Wow. Long disclaimer, and I even put a little JP fun-fact in there. TWENTY SIX. **

**I do own Sylvia and Damien. Oh, and Sapphire, but you don't know her yet.**

**Max POV:**

I sighed as I glanced up at the sky and saw a dark bird flying. A hawk, probably. No, I am not going to say, "The bird was wearing sneakers, a black T-Shirt, and looked absolutely yummy. _FANG_!" Why? Because it was just a hawk. (Could you tell I'm avoiding the fact that I just called Fang yummy? I bet you could.)

The hawk did remind me of Fang, though, so it made me even more depressed then I already was. I was sitting in the grass, watching clouds. I know, how cliché, but I was only doing that because Dylan was inside, and I really didn't want to be around him right now. It's slightly uncomfortable when you tell a guy you love him, and then you realize your only doing all that mushy shit because you miss your boyfriend. God, I'm pathetic.

I pressed the button to make my iPod shuffle-I had gotten it from Ella, because she just got an iPhone-go to the next song. Of course, "Right Here" by Staind **(A/N: Don't own that either.) **had to come on, reminding me of Fang once again. I pulled the headphones out of my ears angrily. Dammit, even my iPod was obsessed with making me miss him!

I heard a twig break under someone's foot, and immediately sat up, looking for the sound. And then, of course, I saw Dylan coming toward me. I prepared myself for an awkward situation.

"Hey." He said gently, sitting down next to me. Really close next to me.

I scooted away a little bit. "Um, hi." Yup, awkward.

He scooted closer to me, and now our shoulders were touching. I stood up, grabbing my iPod as I did. I tucked it in my pocket and glared at Dylan.

"Max, you know you love me." He said, giving me one of his stupid super model smiles.

"No, I don't, because I don't love you. I love Fang." I told him, not phased by his smile.

He shrugged. "Soon, you'll realize that you love me. Soon you'll realize that I'm the only one left, anyway."

I gasped at his words. "IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL _KILL _YOU. _NO WEAPONS_." I threatened, already plotting ways to kill him. Right now, my bare hands around his neck would be fine...

"No, I didn't hurt him. He had a run-in with some white coats..." Dylan winced, remembering.

"He-he's okay, though, right?" I asked, biting my lip to hold back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Max...He...He didn't make it." Dylan said, giving me a sympathetic look.

"When?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"Yesterday." He replied.

I burst into tears, inwardly grinning. I should win an Emmy for this performance, I thought.

'Ah, Max is going crazy again...' I can just hear you thinking it. Well, your wrong. Iggy and I had been in contact with Fang, within the past four hours.

**-A/N: Oooh, cliffy. Hahaha! Well, not that cliffy, but still. RANDOM LINE-**

**Fang POV:**

I sighed, staring down at my laptop. "Looks like we might have another two." I said to Sylvia and Damien, who were staring at each other intently. I sighed inwardly, annoyed. Why, of all mutants, did I have to find two that fell in freaking love? **(A/N: There 'ya go, NightRose131. No worries. :) ) **

"Cool..." Sylvia mumbled, completely ignoring me.

I got frustrated because of that, and stood up, taking my laptop with me. "I'm leaving, be back in two." I said, meaning, "I'll be back when I feel like it, don't get killed."

They got it, though, and I walked away from them and flew to the closest internet coffee house.

I opened my laptop again, and it took me to the email I had previously been reading.

To: flyonfang15

From: smoothcriminal **(A/N: It was the first song that came on shuffle. So yeah.)**

Subject: RE: Looking For Mutants **(PLEASE READ!)**

Hello.

My brother and I are mutants. We may be interested in joining you. Meet us at (insert location here, like I'm gonna tell you) at 9:30 on Saturday night.

Thanks,

-smoothcriminal

It was Tuesday, at 8:37PM right now, so I had about four days until we met the supposed mutants. I hoped these people were legitimate mutants, I could use some other people-ones that weren't in love. I'm just gonna go out on a limb and say that the brother and sister weren't in love. (I can hope, anyway...)

Sylvia and Damien were getting very annoying, mainly because they reminded me of Max and I. They were best friends, and boyfriend-girlfriend. There were lots of differences, of course-the main one being that Damien isn't an idiot and hasn't left yet-, but it was still annoying.

I was starting to get dirty looks from the guy working at the counter, probably because I had been here a while and hadn't ordered anything. Oh, well, I piss people off all the time. Eventually, you stop caring.

About a half hour later, I flew back to the clearing we were staying in, and-because my life is just great like that,-M-Geeks were surrounding us.

_Shit._

**Author's Note: Ooooh! Their both cliffy! Yeah...Anyway, next chapter will be up...soon-ish. Sooner then six days, probably. I'm sorry, I've been super busy.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. (YAY! PLURAL!) One more for the next chapter? (I'll still post it even if I don't get the review, haha. It'd just be awesome.) I am so sorry it's short, I swear the next one will be longer!**

**Thanks!**

**- one . day . the . sun . will . shine -**

**P.S.: flyonfang15 is the first Fang screen name I could think of. I apologize if there's someone with that name on fanfiction, I didn't mean for that to be the case.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or the characters, character names, descriptions, plots, or the random names James Patterson comes up with for the evil people that want the flock dead this week. I own Sylvia and Damien, and that's all. **

**Fang POV:**

I stared down at the ground surrounding our camp, in shock. M-Geeks were everywhere. Why I was in shock, don't ask me. I guess I always thought I wasn't _special _enough for The School to come after. (Note Sarcasm, and if you make one emo joke…Bad things. Bad things.)

I landed silently outside the ring of M-Geeks, and saw Damien and Sylvia attempting to kill as many as they could. They were holding their own, but not too well.

There was probably a hundred, maybe two hundred. Making a snap decision much like the ones Max makes, I decided we should fight, as opposed to flight.

I flew to the center of the ring and started kicking M-Geek butt. Sylvia, as a Cheetah, started using her sharp teeth to rip out parts of them. It was disgusting and awesome.

Ten minutes later, we had knocked out a little over half of them.

Two came at me and one tried to break my wings from behind me. I kicked behind me, knocking it to the ground. I kicked its neck, and its head literally flew off. The one in front of me was still trying to kill me, so I did the same thing with it.

These things were so damn easy to kill. The School was lacking on their normal deadly-made-to-terminate-machines lately.

There was only about ten left, and Sylvia, Damien, and I killed them easily.

After all the M-Geeks were dead, I glanced around our now-in-ruins camp.

"Well, I guess it's time to blow this popsicle stand, eh?" Sylvia asked with her usual snark.

I nodded. "Yup."

We gathered our packs, and Damien and I took to the sky. Sylvia stayed on the ground, running to the destination we had agreed on. Damien and I flew in silence, and then landed in the clearing.

Sylvia was close behind us, and as soon as she got there, she changed back into a human.

We made a small fire after an argument on whether the smoke would ruin our being inconspicuous. We all sat around the fire, not saying anything for a while.

"What the frick were those things?" Sylvia asked, breaking the silence.

"M-Geeks." I replied, as if that would explain everything.

"Oh, well isn't that lovely? WHAT THE FRICK ARE M-GEEKS?" She shouted. God, she gets pissed off sometimes.

"Their robots, covered with skin. The School." That actually did explain everything.

Sylvia shuddered, probably remembering her time at whatever hell hole she came from.

"Where did you guys come from?" I asked them suddenly.

"I came from a small branch of the school. I was their strongest mutant, and I gathered up a few mutants and we busted out. It was pretty easy, actually." Damien replied.

"Germany. We were all there, and then a fight broke out, and these two mutants, Max and Omega, were fighting… And some girl drove a car through the gate, and…That's where I came from." Sylvia said, shuddering once again.

"Max?" I asked, staring forward blankly. Sylvia knew Max?

"Yeah. And the kids were shouting things about 'The Flock', and Fang's Blog…Oh, my fucking gosh." She said, realizing what was going on.

I nodded, still shocked.

"Oh, my God. Your blog saved my life." She said.

I shrugged. "I know Max…Well, I knew her…" I knew I sounded sad, and I mentally slapped myself for it.

"Max was the girl you talk about, wasn't she?" Sylvia looked at me sympathetically. I had told them a little bit about the Flock, and a little about Max.

I nodded. I know, I need to write a book. I'm just that damn insightful.

We sat there in silence for the rest of the night. I took first watch, and thought about Max, The Flock, and Sylvia and Damien.

I fell asleep, and in my sleep, I dreamt of Max.

_I heard a horrifying scream, a scream I knew all too well. _

_Max._

_I ran toward the sound, completely forgetting my new flock. I saw her, about one-hundred feet away from me. I started running toward her, just as her scream stopped. When I reached her, I looked down at her body and gasped._

_Max, my Max, was dead._

I bolted upright, to see Sylvia and Damien staring at me. Why were they staring at me?

"You were screaming." Sylvia said, as if she had read my mind.

I nodded, even though I had had no clue. If I was developing some new power that involved dreaming the future, I sure as hell hoped it wasn't accurate.

**Iggy POV: **

"Okay, we'll be there."

I grinned at Max as she finished reading the reply to the email we had sent to Fang.

"I can't believe he bought it! That was too easy." I said, still grinning.

"Well, why wouldn't he? It's not like we wrote, 'Hey, Fang, it's Max and Iggy. We're gonna trick you into thinking we're brother and sister so we can come see you. Max needs to apologize for making out with Dylan in case you die.'" She said, probably rolling her eyes.

I shrugged. What Max had said aside, I thought I was pretty damn smart.

So, for all you clueless readers out there, I'll tell you our plan.

We had emailed Fang, pretending to be brother and sister mutants. He had agreed to meet us, and Max was going to apologize for making out with Dylan, since she felt bad and wanted to apologize in case one of them died. Then, we would leave, and Fang would come with us. Or, Fang would stay behind and break Max's heart again.

Sadly, the latter was more likely.

I heard a noise that I recognized as Max shutting the laptop.

"God, I hope this works... I hope we get him back..." She mumbled, sounding weaker then I'd ever heard her.

I found her hand on the table and patted it gently. "We will." I was beginning to become pessimistic the more I thought about it, though, and I worried that we wouldn't get him back. That Max would stay in this state of depression for twenty more years, that the Flock would slowly unravel and die. One by one.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for the reviews! (Plural-ness!) I would love more. That would just be plain awesome. XD **

**Okay, I have to ask you a question:**

**Do you guys want me to introduce more new flock members, or do you want me just go on with Max and Iggy's plan? I have a plan for either one. Also, how long do you think this should be? I'm thinking maybe fifteen-ish chapters…?**

**- one . day . the . sun . will . shine . -**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Of ADOT**

**Disclaimer: I'm an author. On fanfiction. Therefore, I could in no way be James Patterson, and I don't own Maximum Ride or the characters in Maximum Ride. I only own Sylvia and Damien. And my other character, which will come in in the next chapter I think…Haha.**

**Quick Note: Okay, for the part when Max is talking to the voice, Max's thoughts are bold and Italics, and the voice is italic and underlined. **

**Example:**_**Hey there, voice. **_**(Max)**

_Howdy. _**(Voice)**

**Max POV:**

Another day had gone by since my little breakdown with Iggy. I hadn't talked to him about it, because I was trying to avoid admitting I ever let down my emotional wall.

I did, though, late at night. When everyone else was asleep, I was still awake, missing him. I knew I would be with him in two days, though. Unless he decided not to come with me.

I was pretending that the only reason I needed to see Fang was so I could apologize. My 'plan' was to go there, meet him, and matter-of-factly say, "Hey, Fang. I know in our lives it's really possible that we could die at any moment, and I can't live not telling you this. I made out with Dylan. And told him I loved him. Okay, so that's all. Bye!". In reality, I wanted to either kill him (chill out all you crazy Fang-obsessed girls, not really **A/N: No offense, I am most definitely one of said girls.**), or start sobbing and beg him to come back. Maybe I could do the latter while working on the first part. Hmm, that would work.

Only two days until I would see my soul mate again.

_Walk across the hall and you'll see your soul mate, Max._

I jumped at hearing the voice. _**Dammit, Voice! Your wrong! **_

_No, I'm not. And you know it. Dylan is your perfect other half, Max. He was made for you._

_**Maybe so. But even if he was made for me, that's the point. He was MADE for me. Fang and I just fell in love.**_

_Dylan's perfect for you, Max._

_**So what? Maybe I don't want perfection, Voice.**_

_He has his flaws._

_**Yes, one of them is that he can't take a hint.**_

I think the Voice sighed, if that's possible. _Neither can you, Max._

I sighed, too. _**I'm done talking to you, Voice. **_

The voice didn't say anything, and I was glad. No matter what people thought, Fang was my soul mate. He may not be perfect for me, but…he _was _perfect for me. He was perfectly imperfect, I guess.

I checked the clock on the wall. 11:52PM, on Thursday night. Only…well, I'm not good at Math, so not very long until I saw Fang. I sighed, content knowing that there was no point in crying over him tonight. I would see him plenty soon enough.

**Next day, technically. Six AM, day after the one Max was in.**

**Fang POV:**

I hadn't slept one second since I had had that dream about Max. I was horrified. I was living without Max now, but living without her permanently would be horrible.

Despite myself, I found myself counting down the days until twenty years would be up. Right now, there was 19 years, 11 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days left. Approximately, I didn't exactly have a calendar around, much less a calendar that would show the next twenty years.

God, why did I have to choose twenty years? Why couldn't I of said, 'I'll meet you at that cliff where we first learned to fly with the hawks in one year.'? Or Maybe…I don't know, a month? A week? Maybe I shouldn't of ever left?

I knew it was better, though. If I was a danger to Max, and she got hurt or killed because of me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I felt rain start to pour down on my back, and sighed. Time to find some sort of temporary shelter. It was only six AM, so I had to wake up Sylvia and Damien. Their heavy sleepers, so I just threw stuff at them until they woke up.

When they did, I gestured toward the sky. "We need shelter."

"Well no _shit, _Sherlock." Sylvia replied, obviously pissed off because of how I had woken her up. "I bet your gonna say you have _wings_ now, too! Oooh! And, maybe, I can turn into a _Cheetah_!" Sarcasm dripped off her voice.

"Nope. I thought you would of processed that by now." I replied. I can be sarcastic, too.

She glared at me, her long, now-soaked hair hanging into her eyes. "Go fu-"

She was cut off by Damien. "Shut up. Both of you. We do need shelter, because there's a tornado brewing. I can feel it." That was one of his powers, he could feel when storms were coming. We all sort of can, but his is intensified.

I sighed. Damien never let us fight.

"Whatever." Sylvia replied. When Damien wasn't looking, she shot me the bird. (*head desk* The bird. Ha-ha, I know, the irony of it all.) I smirked and shot it right back.

We got all our stuff gathered up quickly, and then took off-on foot, I've flown in storms before. Not the best experience. When we reached the town, I spotted a cheap hotel and pointed to it. They both nodded, and we walked over to it. We walked inside and to the checkout desk.

"We need your cheapest room that has at least two beds." I informed the teenage boy at the desk.

He looked amused. "Why not one?" He raised his eyebrows, staring at Sylvia. Well, certain parts of Sylvia, but we'll just say Sylvia.

"Because we're not disgusting, like you." Sylvia replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm only as disgusting as you want me to be, babe." He winked at her, and Damien wrapped his arm around her waist protectively.

"Just give us the damn room." I said, hoping Damien wouldn't make a scene. I mean, I wouldn't of minded punching the scumbag, either, but we were kind of trying to keep on the down low.

"Whatever." The guy sounded annoyed. I paid for the room, and he handed me the key and told me which room it was. We went to said room and made ourselves at home. Luckily, this hotel only had two floors. We were on the bottom one, so we were pretty much as safe as we could be. We were a hell of a lot safer then we would have been in the clearing.

The room was decent-sized. The carpet and walls were both tan, and looked like they had seen better days. There was a table with chairs in one corner, and two beds. Both were covered with ugly blue-maroon-green comforters. Not that I'm complaining, the beds were way more inviting then, lets say, a tree branch. Or a cage.

Damien and Sylvia were sharing a bed, because there was no couch or anything. I was praying that my being in the room would keep them from creating a new avian-cheetah-human hybrid. Here's to hoping…

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know, it's short. Yeah, I know, it's a filler. Yeah, I know, it's not Max and Iggy's plan going into action. I'm sorry. **

**I have the next four chapters written, I just have to edit them and all that good stuff. I plan on posting a chapter every 3-4 days, so I can get some of the chapters in before school starts, because I won't be able to update or work on it as often when it does. **

**Okay, thank you guys for the reviews, story subscriptions, etc.. I really appreciate them! Please review. ****J**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight Of ADOT:**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like writing a sarcastic disclaimer, so we'll stick with the standard 'I do not own Maximum Ride, or the characters. James Patterson does.' **

**Because I just hate standard, though, I will add: I so totally own Sylvia and Damien. And Sapphire. Ha-ha, that was in another chapter. I just realized that OC isn't even in this story, she's in my next story. I'm a dork. xD Oh yeah-I do own Ember, though. xD again!**

**Max POV:**

"No, Dylan, you are _not _coming with me. Get that through your damn head!" I said, angrily.

Iggy and I were getting ready to leave to meet Fang, and we had just told the Flock. No, I sure as hell wasn't going to tell them the actual plan. I had told them we were going to go get some necessities, in case we had to be on the run anytime soon. Also, since I know your wondering, Angel didn't know. Iggy and I had blocked our minds-it took a lot of concentration, but it was possible.

"Please?" He begged, using Bambi eyes. One person Bambi eyes doesn't work with? Dylan.

"_NO!_" I shouted. "You are not going, and that's final!" I sounded like a parent. Which would be creepy, considering the fact that he's obsessed with me…

"Max, I want to be with you." He stated.

"Oh, bite me."

He sighed, looking defeated. "Fine. Whatever." He mumbled, staring down at his thumbs like they were the eighth Wonder of the World. He probably thought they were, knowing him.

Okay, I know, your thinking, _'Dylan gives up easily, what is Max complaining about?' _Well, guess what? This had been going on for about a half hour before he backed down. I just decided not to bore you.

"Finally! Thank God…" I said, glad he had _finally _given up. "We're leaving. Come on, Ig. Bye, guys."

Iggy followed me outside, and we jumped into the air. We flew in silent for about three hours, our wings flapping the only noise.

I glanced at the ground below, like I had so long ago when I found my mom and Ella. I saw a small person, and two bigger people by the small one. Of course, I had to choose _right then _to look down. I automatically felt like I had when I had found Ella.

"Iggy…I have to land," I said, sounding hesitant.

"Why?" He asked.

"There's a kid down there… I just,-I have a feeling. I have to go down there."

He sighed, probably weighing the possibility of convincing me to forget about the kid. Giving up, he mumbled, "Whatever. I'm going with you."

We landed close to the people, and I realized the two bigger people were bigger then the biggest people (and by that I mean normal humans) that I had ever seen. **(A/N: Did that last sentence make **_**any **_**sense to you at all? It didn't to me, either. It's two in the morning.) **Despite this, I stepped into view, folding in my wings. Both of the big people-both men,-turned and stared at Iggy and I.

_Maximum Ride, I'm afraid you have just made a fatal error. _**(A/N: Ha, I could so picture the voice saying that. x)**

At first, I thought the Voice was being stupid. Then, the two large humans began to morph into very non-human wolves.

_Erasers._

**Author's Note: I was gonna stop here, but I'm nice. Or evil, considering the ending…Haha.**

**Fang POV: **

I sighed, glancing down at my watch. It was nine-thirty on Saturday night, and we were where we were supposed to be meeting the mutants.

"Give them a little while…Maybe their running late," Ember, our newest member, assured me. "Plus, your making me anxious. I don't like being anxious."

She could feel other people's feelings. Hence the whole, 'your making me anxious' thing.

Ember was about thirteen, and she had dirty blonde hair, and hazel-green eyes. She could fly, and she had fangs and was venomous. She was one of the School's most prized possessions.

She had gotten out when her whitecoat had decided it was time for her to learn how to fly. She then proceeded to kill said whitecoat-and a whole bunch of other whitecoats and experiments, with a bomb-and escape.

I nodded and attempted to control my anxiety. I don't like making her feel any bad emotions after all the horrible things she felt at The School.

I was kind of worried that this whole thing was a set-up, or that the new mutants had been captured… Or killed.

I heard a scream, and gasped quietly. It was a horrifying, blood curdling scream. A scream that could make my blood run cold, a scream that I would die for.

It was also the same scream I had heard in my dream.

_Max._

**Author's Note: So. Yeah. Sorry it's short...**

**Thanks sooo much for the reviews, etc.! Fifteen is a ton too me, haha. Thanks for all the other stuff, too! xD Please review (:.**

**Also, I have a question again: **

**Would you guys rather I drag this story out longer, or do an unrealistic, quick ending? I wrote the next few chapters as the latter, but I'm starting to like the former…What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine of A Dream Of Tomorrow. (Or ADOT, as I like to call it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the one who can't decide her hair color, hates red-heads, and runs away in the situation that most Fang-Girls fantasize about. I don't own the dark-haired, amazingly awesome, ninja-like one. I don't own the hot blind pyro chef. I don't own the one who talks way too much. I don't own the cutely disgusting one. I don't own the demon. I also don't own their book series. I declare this chapter of ADOT…**

_**DISCLAIMED!**_

**Sylvia POV:**

I heard a horrible scream, and tried to figure out what was going on. I looked all around for the source of the sound, and decided it was coming from the trees that were a little ways away from here. Glancing around at Ember and Damien, I decided they didn't know what was going on, either.

Fang looked horrified, an expression I had never seen displayed on his usually completely unemotional face. He then mumbled something that sounded faintly like, 'Max.', and then took off running.

After a quick glance at the others, we followed suit. It felt weird to be running in human-form, but I ignored it and kept running. We followed Fang into the near-by forest. He was running faster then I had ever seen any mutant or human run-he probably could of given me-in cheetah form-a run for my money.

He ran about one hundred feet, and then stopped at a clearing. I looked around the clearing, and gasped, taking in the scene. There was a crumpled body of what looked like a girl lying on the dirt floor. Blood was pooling around her, and she looked dead.

Fang kneeled down next to the crumpled body and checked for a pulse. My breath caught in my throat as I watched Fang-the emotionless, silent Fang-start to have a breakdown.

He jumped up, his face displaying every emotion he had. Anger, sadness, brokenness, love. He picked up a huge branch and threw it, screaming. "WHY!" He kicked a tree. "CAN'T!" He broke a branch off of said tree. "ANYTHING!" He broke said branch from said tree in half. "GO!" He threw both, and they hit another tree-hard. "RIGHT?" He punched a tree.

I have to admit, seeing him do that made me lose the very small amount of hope I had left. He was the strong one, the one who didn't ever show any emotion.

He was right, though. Nothing went right for the damn mutant freaks.

**Fang POV: **

I cringed as the rough bark of the tree collided with my fist, and pulled it back, inspecting it. My knuckles were bleeding like crazy, but I ignored it and went back over to Max.

Yes, my dream had come true. Apparently, I _was _developing a new power. And, apparently it _was a_ccurate.

Then again, if it's accurate, how could my other dream come true? She'd have to be alive to…I grabbed Max's wrist, and checked for a pulse yet again.

I didn't feel anything at first, but after a moment, I felt a tiny, barely noticeable thud and gasped. She was still alive. Barely, but she was still alive.

I took off my shirt and wrapped it around her torso as best I could, wishing it would help the bleeding. Her blood soaked through it almost instantly.

I picked her up, bridal-style. I had no clue what in the hell I was going to do, but I knew I needed to get away from here. I had a horrible feeling something bad was going to happen if I didn't.

Suddenly, I heard the unmistakable hum of something mechanical. Apparently, I was right.

Horrified, I glanced up at the sky. In the sky, there were flying M-Geeks. _Flying freaking M-Geeks. _Yet again, I must allow you to insert swear word of your choice here. (I'd pick something strong. We were completely and utterly screwed, here, people.)

I looked around, searching for an escape. There was none, unless one of us had developed the power to teleport.

Why was there no escape? Why couldn't we just run like hell?

Because M-Geeks-the normal kind-were surrounding us in tight formation.

The worst part? Max was bleeding like crazy. If I didn't get her to a hospital _really soon_, like in five minutes, she'd be dead. The other worst part? It wasn't just Max and I that were trapped-Sylvia, Damien, and Ember had followed me, and now stood near me in the center. The other worst part? Oh, yeah, our _entire lives_. I had Max back after what seemed like forever, and apparently we weren't going anywhere soon. While protecting Max, we would never be able to take out all of these. Rough estimation, there was probably four hundred. We could sure as hell try, though…

The M-Geeks formed a small hole, and a tall, blonde-haired, brown-eyed man stepped into the ring formed by them.

"Hello," he began, "My name is Dr. Cole."

I remained silent, not a hard thing to do for me, and glared at him.

"I took over for Jeb Batchedler when he was fired." Jeb was fired? "I know all about you, and your little Flock of runaway experiments. I have all of your files. Your coming with me."

Ha. Obviously, this guy didn't actually know all about us. If he did, he would of known about the whole don't-really-listen-to-authority thing. Trying to buy us time, and trying to do what Max would do, I said, "And why would we do that?"

"Because, if you don't, your precious Maximum will die."

**Author's Note: Where's Iggy? What does Dr. Cole want? Why am I asking questions? Anyway, all will be answered soon. x) **

**Haha. I'm evil, I know. I'm sorry. **

**I re-wrote this chapter five times trying to get to 1000 words. :P **

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Twenty-one is like a friggin' million too me. XD (I say xD too much…:O)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own Maximum Ride. *checks again* Nope, still don't own it. **

**Chapter Ten of ADOT (Directly after last chapter)**

**Fang POV:**

My heart skipped a beat when I processed the doctor's words. Max couldn't die.

I looked down at her beaten and bloodied form in my arms, wishing that maybe, just for once, something would go good for us. Like, oh, I don't know…Maybe Dr. Cole and the M-Geeks randomly disappearing? Yeah, that would work.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, like he hadn't actually thought about this. "Well, if you don't come with me, I'll have my army, here," he gestured to the M-Geeks, "attack you. If you come with me, I'll make sure Maximum gets the best medical care possible."

Weighing our chances of all of them in a fight, I replied, "And why would I believe that?"

After a moment of looking thoughtful, he walked over to me. I tensed for battle, but he surprised me. He just stood there for a second, and then spit on his fingers and ran them over one of Max's smaller cuts. Oh, God. Not this again. "That's why. I'll cure her right here, if you let the robots capture all of you."

"If I let you capture us, how would I know you wouldn't just leave Max to die?" I replied.

He shrugged. "You have to trust me."

I snorted. "Yeah. When pigs fly, I'll trust you."

He smirked. "Okay, then I guess you'll have to trust me. We've made a pig-avian hybrid."

I groaned inwardly. Of course they had. _Of-fucking-course they had. _"Think of the last thing that could ever happen. When that happens, I'll trust you."

He shrugged yet again, and said, "Fang, if you do not agree with me right now, Max will die. She can't live much longer with so much blood loss. You know that. If you want her to live, I suggest you do as I say."

I glanced at Max once again, wishing I had gotten here sooner, or gotten her out of here sooner. I knew I had no option; even if I refused to go with Dr. Cole, I wouldn't be able to get her to the hospital soon enough. So, in spite of myself, I said, "Fine. We'll go with you-but you have to cure her. _Now_."

He nodded, an evil grin forming on his lips. "Robots, capture them."

I very reluctantly handed Max over to the evil man. Three M-Geeks each started to grab at us, and we let them capture us. They held our arms, wings, and legs, making sure we couldn't go anywhere.

Dr. Cole lay Max down on the ground roughly, and leaned over her. I watched even though it killed me as he slowly closed up her scrapes and scars, repairing everything. After quite a while, her body was free of all signs of battle, aside from a few bruises. She was still covered in blood, but she looked slightly better then when I had originally found her.

The flying M-Geeks picked all five of us up, and Dr. Cole disappeared back to wherever he had come from.

As we flew to the hellhole we had all called home at some point, I gave up hope. Then, I remembered: Max and I had to be back home for my other dream to come true. I clung to that, plotting ways to escape. We had done it before. We could do it again.

After a while long flight, we landed outside of the horrifying place. And then, I did something I didn't think I'd ever do.

I walked straight into a place I had tried to escape so many times I lost count. I walked straight into hell.

**Iggy POV: (A/N: Ahh, now we shall find out where our favorite blind pyro is! Or shall we? Mwahahahha!)**

I hit my head against the metal wall of the truck I was in once again. I had been doing this for so long that I was sure my skull would be bruised. If that's possible.

"Iggy, stop it. We'll get out of here," Max assured me.

Where will we get out of? The back of a truck on the way to The School. Those erasers? They captured us. Yeah, I bet that surprised you. (Note sarcasm.)

I closed my stupid useless eyes, and banged my head back yet again. "I doubt it." I had given up all hope when the Erasers morphed. Or was it when they pulled out guns? Hmm. I'll have to think about that one and get back to you.

I heard her sigh, and then her body slump down onto a lying position on the less-then-comfortable floor. We hit a hard bump, and she exhaled sharply, in pain. "You know what, Iggy? Maybe your right."

Her words hit me hard. Our leader was giving up. I had never heard her give up-run away, sure. But give up? No. She was the invincible Maximum Ride. "I'm not right, Max. Don't say that. We'll get out of this," I said, attempting to get the fighting blood back into her veins.

She sat back up, and patted my knee awkwardly with her arms tied together. I felt her shrug next to me. "I don't know."

"I do," said a voice we had heard before. It was the voice who had led this whole thing, the one who had wanted us captured. "You won't escape."

It took all my willpower not to roll my eyes, and I could nearly feel the same willpower coming from Max. Luckily, in this one situation, she knew you kept your mouth shut. At least, you do when your captor has a gun, and you have no way of getting out of there.

I zoned out for the rest of his little speech, plotting ways to get out. And then, I remembered the bomb, which now seemed to be burning a hole in my pocket. I had stuffed one in my pocket before leaving, for a just-in-case type of thing. Thank God I'm paranoid.

I mentally calculated how long we would have if I dropped the bomb as soon as they let us out, and then we ran like hell. Not very long, but if we could get out of the leg, arm, and wing ties, I bet we could make it. Okay, so it was a one-in-a-million chance.

Then again, people would probably think an Avian-Human hybrid living past infancy is a one-in-a-million shot, too.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry. I know, I know, I'm horrible with cliffhangers. This wasn't as bad as the last two, though, this one was mainly confusing, I think…Haha. Any questions? All will be answered…Um, sometime soon….Haha.**

**Next chapter will be posted 5 days from now, as usual. Unless I'm in a really good mood and feel like writing and posting a chapter. xD**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews! They are amazing! (Honestly.) x)**

**-Nicolette.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven of ADOT.**

**Disclaimer: I am pretty darn sure I do not own Maximum Ride. I am really sure, actually, because I am not James Patterson. Why am I saying I am instead of I'm? Because I need this to be 1000 words! AHHH!**

**I do, however, own my OC's, Ember, Dr. Cole, Damien, and Sylvia. xD**

**Sylvia POV:**

If you like sleeping in dog crates, having experiments run on you, needles, running, having no entertainment, scientists, being in a cage, and watching your friends suffer the same kind of torture, then, hey, The School is your place!

I, however, really don't care for any of that. Running's okay, I guess, but not when you get burnt when your not fast enough. I hadn't even been here more then 24 hours at the most, and I already had burn marks up and down my legs.

I was in my usual, a dog crate, size medium. Not much room to move in a size medium. You'd think they could of given us a large, at least. I mean, come on. Have some compassion for the run away mutants, would 'ya? Oh, yeah. I forgot where I was for a second, there.

My cage was next to Damien's on my left, and Max on my right. Ember was on Damien's side, Fang on Max's. I got center stage. Aren't I just so friggin' _special?_

Ember was gone for testing, Fang was staring at the still passed-out Max, and Damien seemed to be counting the floor tiles. I, myself, was plotting ways to get the hell out of here.

I had gone over probably fifty different scenarios, ranging from what to do if The School started on fire to how to _get _it to start on fire. I'm just weird like that, I guess.

Fang finally looked up from Max, and glanced at me, and then at the doorway. I listened hard and heard footsteps coming toward us. Damien picked up on this, too, and all three of us assumed fighting positions, as we had every time someone had come in here since we had got here.

There was a small beep as someone ran their badge through the verification thing, and then the double doors slid open. Ember and Dr. Cole walked in, Ember glaring straight ahead as Dr. Cole dragged her back to the cage. He opened the door and threw her in roughly, and then walked back out silently. I guess he had decided we just weren't going to give in.

Once he was gone, Ember continued glaring, this time at the cage floor.

"Did something happen?" Damien asked her quietly.

She changed her glare to him, and said, "What, you mean beside the whole needle thing? Oooh, or the burning me because I can't run at 500 miles per hour? If so, then no. Nothing happened." She returned her stare to the cage floor.

He sighed, and replied, "I'm sorry…"

I drew things on the bottom of the cage in dirt absent-mindedly. I didn't have the strength to yell at them, to tell you the truth. I had given up getting out of here when I hadn't been able to think of any other scenarios, or how to get out of them.

I heard Fang gasp, and I looked at him. He was still staring at Max, but now she was awake.

**Iggy POV:**

Dr. Cole left again, and I scooted over closer to Max. I whispered my plan to her, hoping that the van hadn't been bugged.

"That's perfect," she replied.

I nodded, and then closed my eyes. _Not too much longer, and we'll be the hell out of here,_ I thought. Little did I know-or maybe I did know, I just refused to admit it-that it wouldn't be nearly that simple.

Of course. When has anything ever been simple for us?

**Fang POV: (I love writing in Fang POV, I don't know why. Sylvia is fun, too. XD)**

Max's eyes opened and she looked around, confused. All of our eyes were glued to her.

She very slowly sat up, leaning her back against the metal bars. Her gaze shifted to me, and she mumbled, "Fang?"

I nodded, and crouched down as close to her as I possibly could, what with the cages separating us and all.

**_Ummm… This is a line break…_**

After we had filled Max in on what happened, and she had filled us in on what had happened on her end, we sat there in silence once again.

Finally, after a while, I said, "Any ideas?"

Max gave me a confused look. "On what?"

"Getting out of here," I replied, raising one eyebrow in a questioning manner. **(A/N: I hate that last line, but I couldn't think of any other way to say that. :P)**

"No," she said, "I don't think we should leave."

Now, I'm not normally one to use the whole text-talk thing, but that cause a genuine WTF from me. "What?"

Sylvia, Damien, and Ember looked kind of ticked off, as well as confused. I couldn't blame them.

Max replied, "I think it would be best if we just stay here. Let them test on us."

I was confused, too. I didn't know what the hell was up with Max, considering the fact that she was always the first one to want to break out.

Either Max had hit her head really hard, Max had been drugged, or this wasn't Max.

All three were possible. And all three were pretty scary.

**Author's Note: Umm…. SO yeah. I'm sorry about the three POV's. I had to fit all of that in there, and those were the only people who could explain anything…SO yeah! Anyway! Next update in five days, as usual. Unless I feel like writing the next chapter, editing it, proofreading it, and all that. Which I just might. I'm in a writing mood…Haha.(:**

**Peace out.**

**-Nicolette.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but if I did, I would not make MR fans wait so long for the next book! ****L**** (Yeah, I know, odd disclaimer, since this is a day late…Sorry about that, by the way. Explanation in the A/N.)**

**Chapter 12 of ADOT.**

**Fang POV:**

I glanced around the dark room, wishing there was some kind of escape. Of course, there wasn't. That would have been too easy.

The walls were painted a very dull grey, and the floor was black. The ceiling was grey, too, and a small, dull light hung from it. The light was turned off right now, because it was night.

Sylvia, Possible-Max, Damien, and Ember were asleep. I was keeping watch, which we had agreed to do after I had filled Damien, Ember, and Sylvia in on the possibility that Max wasn't really Max.

The room contained nothing much. Our five cages were along the wall facing the door, and on one side of us, there was some medical supplies, on the other a wheelchair that they could strap you down in, and a stretcher that could also hold you down. I wasn't sure they would actually use it, since they had more of a tendency to just drug us or force us to come with them, but I knew they wanted us to know that they had power over us. That they were controlling our every move. Which they weren't, but why hurt their giant egos?

The door blended in with the walls, and the only reason I knew it existed is because many whitecoats had came through it, to bring us to testing or give us our daily rations. Which, by the way, weren't even close to enough for our diets.

I had been trying to come up with ways to get us out of here, and had finally decided that I'd probably wait until one of the dumber whitecoats opened my cage to get me for testing, kill or knock out said whitecoat, and then get us all the hell out of here. I knew it wouldn't work out that way, but it was my only idea at the moment.

I decided to take the whole shift that night, instead of waking Sylvia up for her shift. I couldn't sleep, anyway. I was too busy thinking about everything. Whether or not Max was really Max, how to protect my new Flock, and what to do if Max really was Max. I wasn't sure I could go back, even though I know in moments of weakness I've said I could. I just didn't know, though.

**Iggy POV:**

I fell asleep at some point, and when I woke up, Max was asleep, too. **(A/N: Don't ask me how he knows this. I guess by her breathing. All I know is she needs to be asleep for this chapter.)**

I heard people talking outside, and strained to hear them.

"Are you sure it's him?" someone asked.

There was no response that I could hear, so I lost interest in the conversation. "Finally. All we have to do is get the others, and we will of successfully captured all of the runaways."

The word runaways caught my attention, and I strained to hear every word once again. Maybe he was on the phone.

"Yes, I have Maximum," the man said. "We'll be there. We are approximately fifty miles away."

They were talking about us. Or, more truthfully, Max. And they needed the others… Question was, who were the others? Who had they captured?

The conversation ended soon after, and I woke Max. I whispered what I had heard to her, and we decided we had no option; we had to get out. Now.

We tried to chew through each other's hand ties, but we barely made a dent. We tried everything. Eventually, we resorted to trying the chewing again. I somehow managed to make Max's hand tie rope fray, and then she managed to pull her arms apart hard enough that the rope broke. After that, she untied my hand ties, and we did our legs, and then wings.

The back of the truck opened some time later, and the doctor who had captured us climbed in. We lunged at him, and managed to knock him out. We jumped out of the truck, locked the back of it, and checked out the rest of the it quickly. Stupidly, the doctor had decided to travel alone, aside from the few M-Geeks in the back, that had been charging.

By the way, the Erasers that had originally captured us had only been used to lure us in. They had then been executed. On spot.

We jumped into the air, and flew about fifty feet in the air. We knew we didn't have too much time before one of the M-Geeks figured out what was going on, or Dr. What's-His-Face came to and used his key to open the door.

I prepared the bomb, and dropped it down. We flew higher as fast as we could, and looked down just in time to see-or, in my case, hear-the truck blown to bits. Now all we had to do was figure out where the already captured runaways were, who they were, and find whoever was left. We decided to check back where we had left the Flock, because if they were there, they wouldn't be soon, I was sure of that. People from the School don't like to wait.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about this update being a day late. The next one will be a day early, to make up for it. I was only somewhere with internet for a little bit, and while I was, I didn't have my laptop. **

**So, the next chapter will come in four days. Thanks so much for the reviews, and etc.! Only two more until forty. That's wayyyy more than I expected to get on this! Thank you again! (:**

**Also, I'm also sorry about this chapter's shortness. :P**

**Peace out. Fly On. Whatever. xD**

**-Nicolette.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Whoa. Thirteenth chapter, and yet I still haven't miraculously developed the rights to Maximum Ride. How sad. :O**

**Chapter 13 of ADOT.**

**Max POV: (the one with Iggy)**

We landed outside of the house, with only a small thud to prove we were even there. The house wasn't in ruins, though, which was a good sign.

We walked inside the dark house as silently as possible. It was somewhere around midnight, and I didn't want to wake the flock this way. Mainly because I'd probably get attacked if I did.

I saw the couch, and wanted to collapse there and fall asleep. We hadn't taken one break in nearly six hours. Being me, though, that wouldn't work.

I left Iggy in the living room to gather up food and supplies, and then went to wake up the flock. I started with Nudge.

Once in her room, I walked over to her bed and shook her until she was slightly coherent. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and turned wide when she saw me.

"Max?" she asked.

"Yup," I replied, "It's Max. And we need to get out of here."

"Why? What's going on? Where's Iggy?" she was sitting up now.

I replied, "I'll explain everything soon. Just help me wake up the others."

A while later, we were gathered outside, each of us with backpacks, ready to leave. I had explained everything.

We jumped into the air, taking off.

About an hour into the flight, Gazzy flew next to me and said, "Max?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the plan?" he asked.

I glanced over at him. Yet again, he was transforming into battle mode. He was no longer the innocent nine-year-old that had slowly been fading from me since Angel was kidnapped. "We go there, we get him, we get out. He stays, or he goes, we can't control it," I informed him. I was hoping for the former, obviously, but I was trying to not get my hopes up. I was trying to not even get excited about seeing him again, I was trying to pretend it was just another save-the-day, save-the-people kind of day. Like Fang was just one of the mutants from New York, that we had set free.

He wasn't, obviously, but, hey. I'm supposed to be the Invincible Maximum Ride.

**Fang POV: **

"I'll take watch, Fang," Ember volunteered, "Try to get some sleep."

Yeah, like I could sleep. My body may be screaming for sleep, but my mind was unable to calm down. It was constantly running through the possibilities of Max being Max II, how to get out of here, what had happened to real Max if this Max was Max II. You know, the usual.

I agreed, anyway, because I knew she probably couldn't sleep, either. What with all of the random emotions coming at her, most of them being hatred.

I adjusted myself so my back was against the cage, and tried to calm my mind. I knew it wouldn't work, though, because my mind wouldn't rest until I had the answer to my questions. And, right now, I had no way of getting any of them answered.

I guess at some point, my body's fatigue won out over my mind's resistance, and I fell asleep. The next moment of consciousness I remembered, it had been long enough for the watch to switch from Ember to Sylvia, and the yellow-ish overhead light had come on. Apparently, it was morning. As far as I could tell, Sylvia and I were the only ones awake.

Sylvia saw that I was awake, and nodded her head toward the front of the room. I was surprised to see that someone had left the door open.

As silently as possible, I breathed, "Trap?"

"Well, yeah," she breathed back.

I knew what she was thinking: _If we could get out of our cages, trap or no trap, we had a chance at getting out of here._

So, now, all that we needed to do was get out of the cages. So, in other words, all we had to do was exactly what we had to do to begin with.

I knew that someone had left the door open on purpose, but I wasn't sure why. Maybe there was some sort of electrical fence there, just waiting for us to escape, taunting us. I knew that we might as well not test it, just wait for them to give up and shut the door again.

Despite the small what would sometimes be considered a miracle, we were right where we had started. And, I knew, we would stay there. Whatever stupid hope I had had that we would have to be out of here for my dream had gone, because I had decided that this power was probably a Final Destination style thing. **(A/N: I don't own Final Destination, either, and in case you haven't seen those movies, it's like it will happen unless someone or something interferes with it. Which, in this case, the School had, by whatever was going on with Max/Max II.) **I wasn't even sure Max was alive anymore, or if she was in the cage next to me. I knew nothing.

**Max POV: (The one with Iggy. AKA RealMax. XD)**

We landed just outside the giant fence surrounding the branch of the school we had been closest to. I listened for a hum that would indicate some sort of electric out here, looked for any sign of humans (or mutants, for that matter), and tried to see if there were any cameras trained on us. As far as I could see, there wasn't.

"I wonder if they have something to keep people out, on the fence," Dylan said.

"Only one way to find out…" I muttered, picking up a stick. I flew to the top of the fence, and poked the air on top. Nothing happened. I flew back down.

"Apparently not, unless it's lower," I said.

"Where do we start?" Iggy asked.

"Okay, here's the plan: Nudge, Angel, and I go look for Fang. Iggy, Gazzy, and Dylan work on the bombs. Angel, you keep us connected. As soon as we get Fang, the guys drop the bombs. 'Kay?" I said, not really caring if it was okay with them or not, because I was doing it no matter what.

The flock gave various forms of agreement, and we officially began our plan for rescuing Fang.

**Author's Note: Okay, so…There we go. **

**Next chapter in five days, the usual. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, etc.! I honestly expected this to get 20 reviews at the most. 42 is amazing.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Nicolette.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I truthfully own NOTHING.**

**Not even the idea for this chapter. All credit for that goes to FeliciaCaden. I posted this chapter different than this, she reviewed it with a different idea, and with her permission, here is the wayyyy awesome-er version of chapter 14. XD Also, you can thank FeliciaCaden for the slight bit of sort-of Faxness in this chapter. Also her idea. xD**

**Chapter 14 of ADOT:**

**Max POV: (real Max)**

Angel, Nudge, and I made our way through the ventilation systems in the School. Army crawling definitely wasn't my favorite thing to do, but, hey. I'd do it for Fang.

I had decided I wasn't going to do my usual, which was sneaking into rooms, gathering information, and then either getting caught or wasting time. Instead, we would find Fang, get him, and get the hell out of there so Iggy could blow it to bits.

We reached another vent, and I glanced into the room below. Computer lab. About ten feet, and another vent. Lunch room. For some reason, it seemed ridiculously out of place in this place. Another ten feet, another vent. I had gone through probably thirty more, and looked into it. The sight horrified me.

No, it wasn't Fang. It was something more horrifying-some sort of robot-eraser-M-Geek-Flyboy type of thing. It was like a complete mix of every successful species created here. And, it looked-surprisingly-successful.

I kept crawling, and another eleven vents, I glanced in. This sight both overjoyed me and scared me.

This time, it was Fang. And four others, that looked around our age, one maybe slightly younger. Three girls and a boy. Now, for the hard part. Actually getting to him, considering the room was probably under surveillance, and the doors were open, leaving a window for anyone to see us.

Making any noise to get his attention would just alert people to us being here. I had no option besides to wait. While waiting, I watched them.

There was a girl with long black hair, that could almost be Fang's sister. A few differences told me she wasn't, though. The other boy had brown hair, blue eyes, and was nicely built, a little skinny. The younger-looking girl had green eyes, dirty blonde hair. Then, I saw the last girl.

Then, I saw me.

Blonde hair **(A/N: I'm sorry all you brunette-Max supporters. I've always pictured her as a blonde, like on the covers)**, brown eyes, kind of pale. The fact that she hadn't broken out of here yet proved she was working for the school.

Well, duh. I'm an idiot. Ignore that last paragraph… _No, Max, of course she's not working for the School! No way, why would you think that? You just have a totally not evil twin! DUH!_

That only meant one thing: My old pal, Max II, was back. Oh, how fun. Seemed like this time, I would actually have to kill myself. And by myself, I mean clone-me, and…Oh, forget it. I think you know what I mean.

I couldn't help myself; I started panicking. I deep-breathed for a second, and that second was evidently too much.

**Fang POV: **

I heard someone breathing, and looked around for the source of the sound. The other Flock members had noticed, too, and it hadn't been them-I knew their breathing. It wasn't all-human breathing, either, it was too quick. It was mutant-breathing.

I looked around the room, and then my eyes settled on the air vent. Behind the vent was a confused-looking Max. (And by _a_ confused-looking Max, I mean one of many, evidently.)

She realized I had spotted her, and her eyes drifted to the other Max, and then back to me. She was silently asking me, 'Who is that?'

I gave a slight shrug of my shoulders, to signify I honestly had no clue anymore. Out of my flock, only Ember had noticed. And that was probably because of her power to sense feelings.

Ember was looking at the vent, and then back at the other Max, trying to make sense of it all. When she caught my eye, I mouthed, 'Can you tell which?'

She shook her head, but mouthed back, 'No. Seems more likely to be…' she gestured toward the Max behind the vent.

I gave a tiny nod of my head, wondering how we would get out of here. I knew we had a better chance now that Max was here, but I wasn't sure.

All through the time she was there, until nightfall, we made silent communication. When nightfall came, and the light turned off, our night vision adjusted. I mouthed to Max, 'Now. Low security-no one by door.'

She nodded, and not long after, the vent came off silently. She sank down into the room, and I was glad the other Max was asleep. Nudge, and then Angel, followed close behind.

Max-the real one, which I've decided I'm going to call Max One until this identity crisis is done-walked over to my cage first, and fumbled with the lock for a moment before recruiting Nudge. She ran her fingers over it, her eyes closed. About a minute later, there was a small beep as the lock came undone. And then the alarm sounded.

Shit. Again.

Knowing we had about -30 seconds until something happened, Nudge quickly unlocked the others cages, too. Not Max2's, though. Smart move, probably.

We heard the footsteps, and, knowing we couldn't escape fast enough, posed for battle.

**Max POV:**

The hybrid of all the successful mutants entered the room, followed by a few whitecoats. The whitecoats, of course, had guns.

Deciding not to wait, I lunged forward.

The others followed, and began kicking some whitecoat butt. I didn't know what was going on with the mutant-he was the least of my concern. I was focusing on the armed ones first. They had shot several times, but hadn't managed to hit any of us yet.

A roundhouse kick to the head sent one of the five whitecoats unconscious. I back-handed another across the head, but it didn't seem to do anything but leave a nice red mark there. I kicked this one in the stomach, and he shot at me. I dodged the bullet easily, and kicked him in the stomach again. This time, it was hard enough to knock the wind out of him, and I finished him off with a fatal blow to the neck.

I glanced around, and saw that all of the whitecoats were down. Fang, Nudge, Angel, and the other three were fine. Minor bruises when one of them had actually hit them, but no big deal.

**(This is what I changed, so if you already read the old Chapter 14, you can start here instead.)**

More whitecoats flooded into the room, armed again. Probably ten of them this time. The three others started fighting, and for a moment, I watched them. They were good fighters.

The battle raged on, more and more whitecoats filing in as we killed these. A few M-Geeks joined the mix.

At a slight lull, I looked around to assess the damage. The three I didn't know seemed to be okay, and so did Nudge and Angel. They had some cuts and bruises, but none had been shot. Finally, I found Fang.

He was attempting to stand up, because he had been shot in the knee. Two whitecoats ganged up on him just as he stood. He didn't have time to move-they raised their guns and put their fingers on the trigger.

Things went into hyper-speed and slow motion, somehow mixing into one. They pulled the trigger at the same time, and all I could think was, _No. Not Fang. Not now. _Acting on impulse, I jumped in front of Fang, taking both bullets. One in the shoulder, one in the chest. The last thing I can remember is me falling to the floor, my last coherent thought being, _Please. Please let Fang be alive. _

And then, everything went black.

**A/N: I'm hoping this lived up to the epic cliffhanger you wanted, FeliciaCaden. XD**

**Once again, thank you a ton, FeliciaCaden. I love this idea, and it will let me drag the story out longer. XD**

**From now on, I'm going to update every three or four days. Thanks for the reviews, etc.! I really appreciate them!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own MR. Isn't it a shame? I think it is… Only fifty more words, and this will officially be a thousand… **

**Chapter 15 of ADOT.**

**Fang POV:**

I glanced down in shock at Max, who lay now on the ground, blood pooling out of her. I couldn't believe she had taken two bullets-for me. Her own blood was beginning to form a puddle around her.

Fighting for nothing but Max, who was somehow still breathing, I killed the two whitecoats easily. I took their guns. Shooting a few others, I decided we might as well flee now, while we had the chance.

I picked Max up as gently as I could, trying not to hurt her more than she had already been hurt. I ran out of the room as quickly as possible, considering my knee. I ignored it as best as possible. I didn't know or care whether the others were following me. I spotted a window not too far off, and ran to it. I knew it would be too strong for me to just bust through it, so I shot it. Weakened, I was able to get through it. As soon as I was through it, I wasted no time unfurling my wings and jumping into the air.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I didn't have much time-if any-until Max died. I heard a loud boom, and looked behind me. Iggy, Gazzy, Dylan, Nudge, Angel, Sylvia, Damien, and Ember were behind me. The fact that the School was in ruins and the grins on their faces lead me to believe Iggy and Gazzy had bombed the place.

I was flying faster than I had ever flown before, nearly as fast as Max flew in hyper-speed. I glanced down, trying to get my bearings. I was in Nevada, close to the Arizona border.

I kept flying, looking for a hospital or something that could help Max. Nothing. Then-duh-I realized I was really close to Dr. Martinez's house. I would take Max there, as long as I could find it.

I hadn't been there many times, but I knew I could find it. My built in GPS-type-system told me where to go, as well as my own personal sense of where it was.

**(Insert line break here. No, I probably won't end up actually inserting a line break, but use your imagination. XD)**

We landed outside Dr. Martinez's house a while later, and I automatically started running to her door, not even bothering to tuck in my wings. I knocked on the door frantically.

A few seconds later, Ella opened the door. At first her eyes widened and she smiled when she saw us-then she saw Max, and her eyes became wide with horror, not excitement.

"MOM?" she shouted, stepping back to let us in.

Dr. Martinez came out from the back of the house, and took in the scene. She almost immediately took on her medical persona, and said, "Lay her down. Ella, get my bags, and my phone."

I did as she said, laying her down as gently as possible. Miraculously, she was still breathing.

Dr. Martinez quickly emptied her bag next to Max, and went to work. She cut off her shirt, and examined the wounds, both of which were very bad. "Ella, call 911," she said, in a somewhat shaky voice.

"What about the wings?" Ella replied, her fingers pausing over the send button on the phone.

"It's too bad for me to fix, and if I tried, I could…make it worse. Call them."

Ella hit the button, and gave the police all of the information.

Dr. Martinez attempted to clean the wounds as much as she could, and started to work on the shoulder bullet. I wanted to scream at her to fix the more important wound, the one in her chest, but I knew she knew what was going on.

Sirens began to blare outside, and soon ambulance workers were inside. They observed her wound, and then placed her on the stretcher, and carried her out to the ambulance. Dr. Martinez and I got into the ambulance, the others would come later.

The ambulance people hooked Max up to a heart monitor. I listened as it beeped, holding on to it with the last of my hope.

The ambulance began to move, and sat next to Max, holding her hand when the ambulance workers weren't doing something to it. Dr. Martinez sat on the other side, just staring at her, looking very close to tears.

Glancing at the heart monitor, unable to look at Max's lifeless looking face, I saw that her heart beat was unusually slow. Yet it still managed to beep steadily.

Then it flat-lined, and the steady beeping turned into one long, horrifying beep, that cut me straight down to my very core.

**Max POV: (A/N: This is going to be weird, but think about it; she's blacked out and dying, possibly. It's her scattered thoughts.)**

Burning, pain, blackness taking over. Fang, The Flock, the blinding light breaking back through. Fighting, the School, the light turned red.

Can't breathe, must fight, Fang, Flock, Mom, Ella,…

The blackness finally winning, the pain disappearing, the will to live leaving…

And then a peaceful, painless feeling of being gone. Away from everything. Pain, The School, running…Fang. The battle for light resumed, raging on and on, like the fire burning in my chest.

**Author's Note: Okay, so, yeah…There's the update. I know its short, and I'm really sorry about that. I have writer's block. :P (I know, lovely time to get writer's block, when the stories just getting good…)**

**Next update in four days, and I promise you it will be longer. I will probably be inspired for the next chapter, because I really like the idea I have for it. I like this chapter, too, but…Why am I even writing this? Do you guys even read it? Um…yeah…**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, etc.! They are awesome! xD**

**-Nicolette.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this after 15 chapters? Eh, whatever. Don't own it, blah, blah, blah…**

**Chapter Sixteen of ADOT.**

**Fang POV:**

I stared at the line, barely able to breathe. No. She couldn't be dead.

The ambulance workers began to try to resuscitate her, doing everything they could do.

After fifteen minutes of being legally dead, and five minutes of the workers giving up, the beeping began again. I stared at the machine yet again.

Everyone in the ambulance was astonished, you could see it on their faces. The workers were saying something in medical terms, but I wasn't paying attention. I was staring at the machine, that told me Max was still alive.

We pulled up outside of the hospital, and she was immediately unloaded and taken into the emergency room. Neither Dr. Martinez or I were allowed in the operating room, so we were forced to stay out in the waiting room.

I paced back and forth for what could have been days, hours, or mere seconds. Eventually I stopped and was forced to eat something by a worried-looking nurse. I managed to walk to the cafeteria, choke down a few bites of some sort of nasty hospital food, and then walk back down to the waiting room.

Dr. Martinez had eaten earlier, and was still there, staring down at the floor. She glanced up when I came into the room.

"How did this happen?" she asked me. "And, by the way, since when were you here? You left."

I told her the story, leaving out the unimportant parts. She was crying once again, and I attempted to comfort her, but I'm not good at that stuff. It didn't work.

We sat in silence once again, watching people drift in and out of the hospital. Other people in the waiting room being given good news, their faces lighting up. Others being given bad news, breaking down.

We still hadn't heard a word from the doctors. Not a word about whether or not, even after the miracle in the ambulance, Max would live.

I watched the other people, wondering exactly what had landed them here. Who they were waiting for, why.

Finally, I found a way to pass the time that had seemed to be standing still. I made up stories mentally about every person in that room. You may not be able to tell by my oh-so-amazing speeches of wisdom, but I can be creative. If I want to.

A nurse that looked worn out and sick of her job came out of the emergency room, and I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to her, and asked, "Why haven't we been told anything?"She sighed, annoyed. "Patient?"

"Maximum Martinez," I replied. No fake name this time, accept for the last part. There was no use; as soon as they began working on her, they would figure out the wings.

She looked down at the clipboard she was carrying, and flipped the pages. "No news," she replied, and then walked off.

Barely containing my anger at her, I began to walk back over to the chairs Dr. Martinez and I had been sitting in since we got here. On the way there, the nurse that had forced me to eat said, "Sometimes no news is good news," before walking away. No comforting smile, no 'heart-warming' hug, nothing. Some people wouldn't of liked this; it was perfect for me.

I didn't have the heart to add, 'Yeah, and sometimes no news means they have determined she is a genetic freak, and she is already at the hell hole we were raised at.'

**Sylvia POV:**

We had been sitting around this tiny house for a long time, and I was starting to get very restless. Don't get me wrong; a tiny house is better than no house, but when you squeeze nine people into it, it gets uncomfortable. Especially when you're already extremely claustrophobic. Oh, yeah, and when you hate talking, yet you're being bombarded with questions, most of which relate back to: _Who the hell are you, and why are you here?_

I had told our story, yet they kept coming up with questions. Stupid ones, coming from one of the younger girls-I think her name was Nudge.

Oh, yeah. Remember that previous scene I had you picture? Add in: A couple of young kids worried about Max, a chatterbox, another chatterbox, and Ember, finally discovering the joys of being a teenager. I never did experience said joys, and not just because of The School. Those things disgust me. I can just imagine what they'd say if I told them that. _Like, OMG, how can you NOT like makeup and shopping and boys and…*insert pointless banter here*._

Anyway, I think you get the point that it was uncomfortable.

Finally, at a lull in the questions, I managed to slip outside. I breathed in the air, sucking it like I was a chain smoker barely able to breathe and it was my oxygen. Lovely comparison, eh?

We had been here for around 20 hours, and to be frank, I was starting to worry myself. Not that I really knew Max-I had only seen her that one time, back in Germany-but I knew Fang cared about her. And I cared about Fang.

Wait, now, all you crazy people. I don't care about Fang in a lover-way-that spot belongs to Damien. (Insert AWWW here.) I care about him in a brotherly way. I may not display it often, but I really am appreciative for him. Not only would I never of met Damien, but I would have been captured, and not saved like I was this time. Before Fang, I didn't know anyone besides the whitecoats I had escaped from, and the other mutants I had grown up with. Most of them I had watched die.

I walked back inside, finally sucking enough oxygen to get me through another smoke (metaphor, people. I don't smoke.). I could tell it as soon as I walked inside; something had changed. The room was silent, the chatter had subdued.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We have news about Max," one of them-Ella, maybe?-replied.

**Author's Note: This isn't the idea I talked about in my last author's note. That one will come next chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, all that. 71 reviews? Honestly? That's AMAZING! Thanks sooo much! Keep 'em coming, please…xD**

**-Nicolette.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride. Blah…blah…blah…not James Patterson…you know the drill.**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the lack of medical facts here, but I'm not good with all that stuff. So, please pretend for the kind of far-fetched medical-related things.**

**Chapter 17 of ADOT.**

**Fang POV:**

Rage spilled through me, making me want to kill someone, or at least damage them badly.

A doctor had just come out just to tell us that they hadn't done anything about the worst wound yet. They had taken out the bullet in her shoulder, but not the one in her chest. Supposedly, there was no way to do it without risking killing her.

"It's been over a day, and you just now decided to tell us about this?" Dr. Martinez asked the doctor, sounding as pissed as I felt.

"Ma'am, we've been exploring our options-" he began.

"For 28 hours?" she replied.

The doctor just nodded, and then after a moment of silence, said, "What would you like us to do? Like I said before, there's a 99% chance that, because of where the bullet is lodged, she will die if we attempt the surgery. On the other hand, she will die because of the bullet's chemicals relatively quickly-within the week, it would of spread throughout her entire body."

I glanced at Dr. Martinez as she said, "And there's no other options?"

The doctor shook his head.

"Okay…," she began, "I guess we should try to take it out. Can we see her before you start?"

The doctor looked reluctant, but finally he said, "I guess…"

* * *

After he had talked to a few other people, they allowed us to go into Max's hospital room. It was, quite frankly, a bad sight. She was pale, all the blood drained from her face. Her hospital gown covered the bandaged wounds, and an IV as well as many other machines were hooked up to her. Her hair was matted, her eyes closed, her face not exactly peaceful, but not scared-looking, either.

Dr. Martinez walked over to her, and it looked like she said something near-silently to her. I walked over and did the same, whispering, "You can do this…I love you." I pressed my lips to her forehead before returning back to my previous position next to Dr. Martinez.

We stayed in the room for a while longer before the doctor came in and ushered us out. We returned to the waiting room, and…well…waited. And waited. And waited.

**3****rd**** Person POV (in the operating room):**

The doctor made sure he had everything he would need for the operation, and after being sterilized **(or whatever you call it), **he began the operation.

He had quite a few people with him in the room, ready to do whatever was necessary in case the predicted happened.

Despite the fact that the doctor was well aware of the patient's extraordinary genes and quick healing capabilities, he already knew how this would end. There was no way that-no matter how hard he tried-she would live. The bullet was too deep, in too vital of a spot-he was amazed she was still alive after all this time.

He got a hold of the bullet, and slowly, carefully began to take it out of her. He was about halfway through, and beginning to think that maybe he actually could perform this surgery successfully.

What could have been minutes, or mere seconds, later, the bullet was out. He disposed of it and began to work on her wound. He had no clue how her heart was still beating.

When her wound had been sewn and patched up, and the doctor was pondering how this miracle had occurred for about the fiftieth time, the heart monitor flat-lined, a monotonous beep filling the room.

**Max POV: (Quick note: I'm not good with the whole jumbled thoughts thing, so this will be more complete thoughts…Ignore the unrealistic-ness.)**

Just as I was beginning to settle into the peaceful blackness, I felt a tugging at my chest. Each tug sent a wave of pain through me, and the worst part was that I couldn't fight back. I had given so much of myself to the blackness that the only part of me that was left was the part that couldn't fight, that was weak.

After a while, the tugging subsided, and the blackness began to take over once again. I couldn't remember why I had forced myself to stay in the world of light for so long, when that was painful. This was painless, peaceful.

The only downside of the peace was that eventually, it got boring. Comfortable as it may be, after you've lived my life, comfortable just won't cut it. Maybe that was why I had continued the battle.

Suddenly, without my knowledge of what was going on, I heard the first sound I had heard in what seemed like days. It wasn't pleasant, and the fact that it was intensified times one hundred in this world didn't help.

I couldn't do anything but listen to the noise. It was a shrill, continuous, beep. Like…I don't know. I had heard this noise before, but in my current state, I couldn't place where.

I tried to move to cover my ears, or to get away from the noise altogether, but my muscles refused to work.

Eventually, the noise died away, but I could still hear something. Whatever the noises were made no sense to me at first, but then I was able to make out voices. I had never heard these voices before.

Then, an all-too-familiar voice interrupted the peace. Fang.

It was then that I remembered why I had fought the blackness, and that I realized how stupid I had been to let it win.

I began the fight again, fighting to get to Fang.

**Author's Note: Four days until the update. Thanks for the reviews, etc.! I really appreciate them! Maybe three days until the update. Three to four.**

**PLEASE READ: Just so you know, yes, the update that the Flock received on Max was about how she would possibly die if they tried to take out the bullet.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, the characters, etc… Remember when these used to be sarcastic? :P I've lost my touch, I assume. I can't think of any sarcasm. :P **

**Chapter Eighteen of A Dream of Tomorrow. (Stupid name. Forgive me for that momentary lack in judgment.)**

**Fang POV:**

"Get him under control!" someone yelled, frantically. It sounded like the doctor's voice. I found it rather ironic that he was bossing others around, where as he should be used to out of control people, what with the patients he probably gets. Not to mention the families.

It would take a lot of very strong grown men, or strong medicine, to get me under control. Why was I out of control? Because I was watching my best friend and-quite possibly-soul mate die. They had come to get us after Max's heart had stopped and they had determined they wouldn't be able to bring her back. Although they had given us the option of whether or not to come see her for the last time, I had somewhat stupidly decided to.

I was having a breakdown, of sorts. I was leaning over Max, yelling some variation of the following: "Max, don't die! You CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" Usually, it was just that.

I didn't know why I hadn't told her that I loved her before she was dead, but now, I regretted it seriously. I loved her too much to let her die, but I didn't know what else I could do. I was helpless in this particular situation. And, since I've already admitted more than normal, being helpless is one of my greatest fears. Despite the fact that I'm not the leader, there's a reason I'm the second leader.

Finally managing to calm down a little, I couldn't take it anymore. I placed my head in my arms, leaning on to her hospital bed. I glanced up at her before saying, "Max, please…come back…I love you so much…"

**Max POV:**

"Max, please…come back…I love you so much…" I heard Fang say. Still fighting for the light, I attempted to move, to do something to tell him I was working on it. He just had to be patient.

It wasn't long before I realized I was fighting a losing battle. I was being my usual stubborn self, however, so that fact made little difference to me. I needed to get to Fang.

I didn't care how much it hurt to be in the light; once I found it, I plunged into it as much as I possibly could, soaking it in. I knew the battle wasn't won yet, however, because I still couldn't move, or anything else for that matter.

Just one more layer of the fight, and I began to slowly regain my senses.

The chemical smell of medicine and floor cleaner filled my nostrils, and my ears went from being hyper-sensitive to minimal-sensitive, like usual. I could still hear everything, just not like before, when I would have been able to here a pin drop from at least fifty feet away. My mouth was dry, and I knew I wouldn't be able to talk immediately. I had to work on moving, anyway. That was more important.

Along with the rest of my senses, a pain much different from the one during the light-battle erupted. It wasn't as horrible as before, but it was still very painful, paralyzing me at the exact time I couldn't afford to be paralyzed.

I felt the first physical thing I had felt since I don't remember when. Someone-I assumed it was Fang-was squeezing my hand. I heard a beeping that I soon recognized as my own heart monitor.

_I can do this_, I assured myself. _I've fought evil, evil people, machines, etc. I can fight my own self. _

I couldn't tell how long it had been, considering the fact that time was wasted in this certain plane of existence, but eventually, I managed to move my hand. The doctor tried to explain that, what with my irregular everything, it was probably simply a twitch. I wanted to scream at him that it wasn't just a twitch, but nooo-of course my voice still wouldn't work.

I finally managed to gather all my strength, and I can guarantee you they noticed this one.

**Back To Fang POV:**

I couldn't believe my eyes-or ears-when I saw-and heard-her heart monitor begin to work again. She had done the unthinkable-twice.

I squeezed her hand again, begging her to wake up from this trance-like state she was in. She didn't respond at first.

I was relatively sure that every set of eyes in that room were glued to the monitor, watching the irregular lines and numbers flashing across it. Her heart rate was already weird enough, minus whatever the hell was going on with her now. But now, I'm sure it would of shocked even the scientists from the School that had created us.

Very slowly, it began to regulate a little bit. Staying in one 10-number zone for a few minutes, going to the next. Until, finally, it was back to her usual.

Considering the fact that I was holding it, I was the first to notice when her hand twitched. The others noticed after. I was excited about this, until the doctor informed me that it had most likely been just what I had called it-a twitch. I didn't want to admit it, but he was probably right.

You couldn't call what happened after that just a twitch, though-that I could determine with or without a medical license.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, subscriptions, faves, all that good stuff! Update in…I don't know. Two to four days. I am sorry about the short-ness of this. The next one legitimately is longer…haha. **

**Also, there's only around two more chapters to this. (Maybe One, maybe three. I'm not good at guessing.) **

**Keep a look out for the update, it's coming soon! I already said that! But I need, like, ten more words!**

**-Nicolette. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Somehow, I still lack the rights to Maximum Ride. Although, the request is pending… (Just kidding. I wish.)**

**Quick A/N: Faxness in this chapter! Yay! Haha. It's kind of OOC and sappy though. I'm sorry; I've gone almost this entire story with no Fax! I need to write some sappy Faxness! XD (By the way, just a quick dab of awesomeness, I typed faxness and it said I spelt it wrong. I clicked on the suggestions, and it suggested I type it with a capital F. My computer is freaking awesome.)**

**Chapter 19 of ADOT.**

**Fang POV:**

"Max?" I asked cautiously. She was sitting up-that had been the action that couldn't be mistaken for a twitch-and her eyes were open. They were darting around the room, looking confused.

She opened her mouth, but then closed it again and instead she slowly nodded her head.

Everything at that time was in a cloud. I heard someone mumbling something along the lines of, "How is this possible? It's a miracle."

The doctors worked on checking her stats and all of that. After a while, one said, "Everything is exactly as it should be. It's like nothing ever happened."

It remained like nothing ever happened, surprisingly, unlike nearly everything else that happened to us.

**Max POV: **

I looked around the room, my eyes finally settling on Fang. He had his usual emotionless mask on, but in his eyes was confusion.

The doctors poked me, ran tests, and talked about how this could of happened for about an hour. Finally, when they had determined I wasn't going to die again within the next five minutes, they left my mom, Fang, and I alone.

My mom glanced at us both, hugged me, and walked out of the room. Don't get me wrong; it was good to see my mom, but I wanted to have some time with Fang.

He sat down in the chair next to my hospital bed, and looked into my eyes. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Hey."

I couldn't help but smirk at his casual-ness as I replied, "Hey."

"So…what's it like being dead?" he asked.

"You should know," I replied, regarding when his heart had stopped.

He shrugged. "Might be different for everyone."

We sat in silence again for a while, before I quietly said, "I heard what you said…Towards the end…"

"Oh," he said simply.

Once again, silence settled over the room. Then, before I had even noticed he was standing up, Fang's lips were on mine. We kissed, despite the awkward positions we were in, until we couldn't breathe. Then, he leaned his forehead against mine, and mumbled, "I love you, Max."

**(Author's Note: Here's where it gets sappy. If you hate sap, stop reading…now.)**

Fluttering heart, butterflies, all that stuff that you read about in teenage magazines-it happened when those words left his lips. I figured that when he said that, it would be hard for me to say I loved him back. Instead, I immediately replied, "I love you, too."

Once again, we were in silence. Peaceful, comfortable, enjoyable silence.

We sat like that for God knows how long, until my mom came back in. Luckily we had moved from our previous awkward positions, and now Fang was back in the chair, holding my hand. (Insert awww here.)

My mom glanced at me and said, "They can't stop talking about you."

"Wings or the whole coming-back-to-life thing?" I asked in response.

"They seem to have forgotten about the wings with the coming back to life; twice. I suggest you get out of here as soon as possible, though-it won't take them long to figure it out."

"Well, I'm not going to stay here. By the way-does the Flock know that I'm okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "I just got off the phone with them. They wanted to come here, but I told them that we'll be there really soon and coming here would just double the oddness of this particular situation."

"How long until I can leave?" I asked, prepared to calculate how long it would actually take.

"Well, you could leave right now. It would make me feel a lot better if you'd stay here so they can make sure you don't die again. You have bird DNA, not cats-no nine lives for you."

I really didn't want to stay here, but I was also beginning to feel like I had been hit by a truck. Therefore, I couldn't fly the who knows how many miles back home.

"Okay," I said. My mom looked surprised that I had agreed, which I couldn't blame her for. Some might call me just a tad stubborn.

**The Next Day…**

I climbed into the back of my mom's car-which she had gotten from her house at some point-as she began driving. We weren't that far from her house, so it wasn't a long drive.

After about fifteen minutes, we pulled into the driveway. We walked inside, and once again, we were a whole flock. (Plus Ella, my mom, and Sylvia, Damien, and Ember. Then again, the last three probably should be counted as part of the Flock. I'll get back to you on that one.) In other words, no parentheses needed, I was back with my family.

**Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry this is a day late! Next update in three days! **

**I apologize for the shortness, I really do. I lied in the last chapter; this one was not legitimately long. ;(**

**Only one chapter (epilogue: one year later...maybe...) left, and then I post my new story! Details about that in the last chapter if you would like them. Please tell me if you do.**

**Thanks soooo much for the reviews! Eighty-seven! THAT'S AMAZING! Can we make it 90? (Or 100 by the end of it?) That would, like, seriously make my life. XD**

**Thanks!**

**-Nicolette. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I do, however, own every book in the series. With two covers.**

**Chapter 20 of ADOT.**

**Epilogue: One Year Later. **

**Max POV:**

I glanced at myself in the mirror. Blonde curls framing my face, make up, the whole nine yards. Yeah. If said nine yards belonged to someone else. I even had a dress on.

Ha. I bet I made you guys think I was getting married again. Oops, sorry.

Just so you know, I wasn't. We were celebrating all of our birthdays, and we had decided to go formal for this. Why not? We had come into some money lately, since we had been working with the CSM again.

Update: Since the last time you read about our little journey, the whole Flock moved in with my mom. As for the School, they're seriously lacking. We haven't been attacked that many times. They're most likely plotting some new horrifying creature to create and unleash on us. Oh, well. I'm used to it.

Another tad of update is our ages. We found out Ember is a very petite fifteen (now sixteen) year old.

End the update, and resume our previous location in time.

I walked downstairs to find everyone else was already down there. I guess I had wasted a little too much time contemplating whether or not to run-excuse me, _fly_-like hell away from here. Obviously, I had decided it wouldn't be such a good idea, what with Fang's previous stunt.

Oh yeah, I bet you're wondering about my 'Relationship Status', aren't you? Just check my Facebook, guys. Come on, get with the times.

Just kidding. End the sarcasm.

Anyway, in Facebook terms and also 3rd person, Maximum Ride is in a Relationship with Fang -insert last name here-. Although I hate the term, I guess you could say we're going steady.

As for Dylan, well, he fell for Ember. Needless to say, the old evil scientists hadn't been too happy with that. I'll give you a short little description of how that went. Maybe I'll put it in the form of a question. (No…I won't. I've been watching Jeopardy too much.)

Anyway, once they found out that I wasn't the apple of Dylan's eye anymore, they were-to say the least-pissed. They came after us, we fought. Boom, bam, dead scientists. What about my 'Angel Max' game? All I can say is, dying a couple times makes you a little more ruthless and unforgiving.

I know you all hate Dylan, but to tell you the truth, I couldn't say I hated him quite as much anymore. Now that he was obsessed with Ember, and vice-versa, he wasn't _quite _as bad. Still like living with Zac Efron, but not _quite _as bad. To make you all happy, though, I will add this: I love Fang. Not Dylan. In any way. Brotherly, loverly, none of it.

Once again, I'll pull you out of that little dream land and back to reality. I'm sorry; I really need to stop getting off track.

While we were in that dreamland, we had all sat down to eat. Nothing fancy for that, just Barbeque. And cake, obviously. Lots of cake.

I-of course-sat next to Fang. He smiled-yes, smiled! It's a miracle! Alert Mr. Ripley!-at me as I sat down and looped my ankle around his.

We ate, we talked during the very few times our bird-kid mouths were not stuffed, we were merry.

After we had eaten every bit of food we had made-okay, Iggy had made-we went outside. We had decided to have our Birthdays on the fourth of July, so this time we could enjoy fireworks without having kids playing with explosives. Just a precaution.

We went out to my mom's deck, and basically separated into couples, groups of friends, or by ourselves. I was with Fang.

Just as the fireworks lit up the sky, I sat down next to Fang. Our backs were against the siding.

He slid his arms around my shoulders, and I, too, smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. "Happy birthday, Max," he said quietly.

I glanced up at him and replied, "Happy birthday, Fang."

"I love you," he said. It was a rare treat to hear him say those words. Although he tended to be slightly more sappy then I am (surprise, I know), both of us treasured the words. And, just to add some of that beloved Fax for you guys, we didn't have to have the words-we had the actions.

"I love you, too."

I'll leave you with these words, and this image. Because, for right now, we had it all. A house, our whole flock, a relatively stable relationship for some of us. All of the material items, too; money, clothes, nearly anything our little hearts desired. For right this second in time, we didn't have evil scientists after us. We were safe.

You know, until they decide it's time for them to chase us again. Now that's when the real fun begins.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note: Okay, guys, that's it for ADOT! (Unless you guys seriously want a sequel, because I'm totally open to whatever you guys want.) **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story. You couldn't even begin to imagine how much it means to me. Another HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to this story. Also to everyone who has subscribed to me or favorited me as an author. That means a ton, too. **

**Also, if you like my writing, check out my next story. Here's the details on it:Title: What if I Don't Wanna be a Savior?**

**Set: After MR6.**

**Summary: (this isn't the one I'll actually post on the story. I haven't written it yet.) The flock are just starting to settle in to living the charmed life. The money from the CSM is pouring in, and-of course-Fax has just blossomed. They are forced to split up, however. Each one is assigned a different region, given a map of places to destroy. In the end, though, who are they really working for? Are they really working for the good guys, or have they-by proxy-turned into the ones they have so often despised?**

**That story will be published…I don't know. It depends on how ambitious I feel, but definitely by next week. **

**Once again, thank you all so much for this! I'm actually really sad to be ending this. This is my favorite story of mine so far. **

**Thank you!**

**-Nicolette. **


End file.
